Bolitas de chocolate
by kyoko01love
Summary: El solo queria unas bolitas de chocolate y haria lo que fuera para conceguirlas, es mi primer fic one shot por favor pasen y dejen rew


Hola! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic one shot, disfrútenlo y no olviden los rew!

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen T-T

Son del mejor, Tite Kubo!

**Bolitas de chocolate**

Era un hermoso lunes por la noche, el cielo estrellado y la luna resplandeciente. Por las calles de Karakura un chico de buen físico, alto, pelinaranja y con un notable frunce sobre unos ojos cafés caminaba por la calles de manera apresurada y mas enojado de lo habitual, su nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo. A él de verdad le gusta el chocolate pero los únicos que come son unas bolitas de chocolate de cierta marca, no había nada mejor, según decía él.

Pero esa noche su "querido" padre tuvo el atrevimiento de comerlas todas, luego de varios gritos, patadas y un Isshin hablando y llorándole al cuadro gigante de su madre Ichigo se fue de su casa por más de esas ricas bolitas.

-¡Maldito viejo!- decía molesto – sabe muy bien que esos chocolates son míos -

Miro su reloj – ¡Las 22:00! espero que todavía este abierto el negocio – dijo empezando a correr. Pero al llegar las persianas estaban bajas. Realmente cabreado gritaba con el puño en alto – ¡¿Por que tienen que cerrar tan temprano? -

Empezó a mirar para todos lados si había alguna forma de entrar, de verdad necesitaba esos chocolates, eran su adicción.

-Ku… ¿Kurosaki-kun? – escucho una dulce vos que lo llamaba a unos 10 metros.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – decía mientras se acercaba mirando intrigada a Ichigo por como estaba él.

-¿Inoue? Eh… bueno… - no sabia que explicación podría dale, se encontraba a un metro del suelo tratando de trepar el local, de verdad necesitaba sus dulces. Bajo rápidamente algo avergonzado y dijo – Na- nada… no hacia nada- mientras se rascaba la nuca mirando hacia un costado. Ella dio una pequeña risita tapándose la boca, el la miro sonreír, estaba muy linda esa noche pero ¿que hacia por ahí?

- Inoue, ¿Por qué estas a estas horas en la calle?- El creía que no debía preguntar eso, después de todo para su desgracia ella no le pertenece.

- Ah, estaba de compras me había olvidado la miel para la cena.- decía mientras le mostraba la bolsa y sonreía alegremente.

La cara de Ichigo no pudo evitar ponerse azul al pensar en lo que ella comería, pero enseguida cambio al ver su sonrisa, como le encantaba esa sonrisa, no podía evitarlo hace bastante tiempo que sentía cosas por ella pero no quería prestar atención a esos sentimientos, no se sentía merecedor de ella, de repente todo pensamiento se despego de su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que tenia Inoue en su bolsa además de la miel.

-¿E- esas son? ¿Bolitas de chocolate?- dijo señalando estas.

-¿Mm?... ¡ah si! Me fascinan, son riquísimas.- dijo sonriendo aun mas y llevando dicha bolsa a un costado suyo y continuo – Creo que soy muy adictas a ellas, no las puedo compartir ni siquiera con Tatsuki-chan –

Él la miro con un poco de decepción pero no se iba a quedar atrás, tenia que conseguirlas si o si – Es peligroso para que estés sola caminando por ahí, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa- Ella lo miro sorprendida y con un poco de nerviosismo acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras caminaban se sentía un silencio un poco incomodo. Orihime hablo tratando de romper aquello – Etto… Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? – lo miro intrigada buscando respuesta alguna, especialmente por haberlo encontrado de esa forma.

Un poco avergonzado dijo- bueno es que me gustan mucho los chocolates que hacen ahí y mi papa se comió todos los que yo tenia, asique vine a buscar mas, pero como viste estaba cerrado – dijo mirándola a los ojos y después a su bolsa.

-Ah… que lastima… - Orihime se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir pero aunque amaba a ese hombre, de verdad no le gustaba compartir sus chocolates, si fuera algo mas si con gusto pero no esos dulces y continuo diciendo llevando la vista al frente sonriendo – bueno pero mañana ya abren asique podrás comerlas –

Ichigo abrió los ojos como plato y enojado,_ - de verdad no quiere compartirlos –_ Pensó. Iba a hablar para protestarle pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Ah! Mira ahí esta mi casa, je je, buenos nos vemos mañana en el colegio – Dijo rápidamente y empezando a correr.

-¡Espera! ¡Inoue! – Dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza, lo que ocasionó que los dulces salieran volando de la bolsa. Ambos veían como pasaba todo en cámara lenta, trataron de abalanzarse y tomar los chocolates pero no llegaron y se cayeron al suelo viendo como sus preciados dulces se caían adentro de una pequeña alcantarilla.

-¡NOO! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo agachados tratando de mirar adentro de la alcantarilla. Orihime vio la bolsa que estaba a un costado _-¡Aun queda un chocolate!- _Pensó, Ichigo también se dio cuenta pero Orihime lo tomo primero.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo lo quiero! – Dijo estirando el brazo tratando de sacárselo pero ella lo esquivo y dijo – No es justo yo los compre Kurosaki-kun – entro corriendo a su casa pero al tratar de cerrar la puerta el pie de Ichigo se interpuso - ¿Qué estas…? – ella retrocedió por la sorpresa y el pudo entrar.

-Dámelo – ordeno mientras cerro la puerta tras de si y estirando el brazo. Orihime hiso un puchero y negó con la cabeza, tomo el dulce y para sorpresa y enojo de Ichigo, se lo comió.

-¡¿Qué haces? – dijo el con una vena en la sien, ella se veía alegre sabia que por fin su chocolate era suyo pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a Ichigo acercarse seriamente - ¿Mmm? – Era lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá? – dijo tomándola de las manos con la suya y llevándola contra la pared y con su otra mano tomo delicadamente el rostro de ella, quien estaba colorada y tenia los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y mas todavía cuando el poso sus labios en los de ella besándola suavemente, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos pero el no se detuvo ahí, quiso hacer el beso mas profundo haciéndola suspirar, ella sabia que quería robarle su dulce y se resistía lo mas que podía, pero el saco su lengua jugando con los labios y los dientes de ella, no aguanto mas y entreabrió su boca dejándolo pasar. Rápidamente metió su lengua sintió el sabor de aquel dulce disfrutándolo pero había algo más delicioso, mucho más exquisito, era ELLA.

Tomo el chocolate con su lengua y se lo trago. Soltó despacio sus manos llevándola ella a un costado. Ellos estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, con la respiración entrecortada, el con sus ojos entreabiertos y un poco colorado, y ella aun mas con los ojos cerrados. Creyó tristemente que todo había terminado pero el la tomo devuelta con los labios haciendo el beso mucho mas apasionado que antes jugando con sus lenguas, y le correspondió. El poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, quien subió sus manos hasta el pecho de él.

-Me encantan… las bolitas de chocolate… pero… tu me gustas… aun mas…- Confeso el con un ligero rubor, esperando ansioso su respuesta sin dejar de besarla.

- Tu… también me… gustas mucho… Ku… Kurosaki… kun… - También decía sin dejar de besarlo, el hiso una pequeña sonrisa igual que ella.

El levanto su mano y la llevo hacia la nuca de ella haciendo el beso mas profundo, jugando con sus labios y lengua, lentamente se fueron separando por la falta de aire, rosando solo su nariz con la de ella. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, el apoyo su frente en la de ella, riendo los dos un poco por todo lo que había pasado.

Despacio movió la mano que estaba en la nuca de Orihime hasta su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla dijo- Te amo… Orihime – ella abrazo su cuello sin evitar poder sonreír y con nerviosismo dijo – También te amo, I- Ichigo – Él la abrazo por su espalda y ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, nunca pensó que agradecería tanto que su padre hubiera comido sus dulces.

FIN

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como dije esta basado en otro fic pero de otro anime. Dejen rew… Bye!


End file.
